Suitcase
by loopylou992
Summary: **September Drabble War Entry** Runs from14th - 16th September Alice returns home early and is greeted by a sight which makes her heart stop, Jaspers suitcase in the hall. Inspired by Emili Sande's song of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

You might, or might not already know but I am taking part in the September Drabble War, so this is where my drabble will be posting from Friday until Sunday.

The chapters will be short and I will be updating all weekend and it will be complete by Sunday evening. Remember I am on UK time so if I seem to be posting before everyone else that is why.

This is my story summary.

Alice returns home early and is greeted by a sight which makes her heart stop, Jasper's suitcase in the hall. Inspired by Emile Sande's song of the same name.

I was challenged by a friend to write a fic based around the amazing song Suitcase by Emeli Sande. For those who don't know who she is (not sure how well known she is outside the UK) she is AMAZING and her voice gives me chills. She also sang at the closing ceremony for the Olympic Games. Want to know more? Head onto You tube and type her name in, you will not be disappointed.

This story was written for Simply Matt based on the song when he found out that I wrote Fanfiction way back in February this year. It was written long hand and never posted, so this seemed the perfect time to post it. Beta'd by Dreamofrob10.

Below are the details of the other participants in the 'war' and I do hope that you will head on over and show them some love too on their drabbles. I really cannot wait to read what they have come up with. Some will have a lot of chapters, others will be shorter.

I hope that you enjoy it.

Lou x x

* * *

**bnjwl****Title: Every Other Weekend** **Summary:** Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, under appreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each him every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns of life bring them back together? If so, will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

**Allienicole16** **Title:** One More Night **Summary:** Bella and Edward have a horrible relationship. He screams, she screams, they throw things, doors get slammed. Just all around bad. Finally, they've just had it and they both decide just one more night. But he's said this thousands of times before. Can he actually do it this time? It's based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.

**WhiteWolfLegend** **Title:**The Miracle on Green Mile **Summary:** Bella is the first ever woman in charge for what she does, the head officer on the Green Mile, Death Row. When a certain Emmett McCarty comes to her row, things change and her outlook on life will never be the same.

**Quietdrabble** Title: The Body Artist **Summary**: Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

**Ana Fluttersby **The Strength of Destiny **Summary:** They have met and have had sex on multiple occasions, but they don't know each other's names or contact information. They are leaving it to chance.

**TwiLighT7242** **Title: **How to Attain Perfect Happiness **Summary:** 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be best friend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

I was home early from a trip to a conference with work. As I pulled the car up outside the house I shared with him, I felt happy to be home.

I flew out of the car, and ran up the path, practically bouncing up the wooden steps that were outside our small, simple house. I was back with the man I loved more than anything in this world. I had only been away a matter of days, but I missed him.

I thought I had been in love before, but now knew that I hadn't when he came into my life. My sandy haired, southern gentleman. He was my heart and soul...he completed me. I felt alive when I was with him, he was my soul mate. He was Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

I hadn't told him of the change in my plans, I wanted to surprise him. It seemed I had gotten my wish. I'd expected him to be pleased to see me, to scoop me up into his strong protective arms and never let me go...but he didn't.

He stood there looking like a startled deer in oncoming headlights. His mouth fell open, his eyes met mine and I could see a look of hurt and then something else flash through them before he looked down. I took a small step toward him; he took one back, away from me. Refusing to meet my gaze he searched the ground intently.

In that moment my heart sank. Something was wrong here.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

I looked past him, into the house, the home that we shared together. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't quite believe it most mocking me was a suitcase standing in the hallway. A small gasp escaped my lips.

He took a couple of stumbling steps back, on seemingly unsteady feet. I followed him; my anxiety levels rising by the second. I wanted to know what was going on, what this meant. The guilty look on his face told me that he didn't know what to do next.

Was he really planning on leaving? No he couldn't be. Maybe he was planning to come to the airport and meet me so we could fly off somewhere together. Yes! That's it. A romantic getaway for the two of us.

So why did it still feel so wrong?

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Pushing the negative thoughts from my head, I took another step toward him, and this time, he took two away from me. He turned his back on me, his hands running through his hair.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I tried so hard to keep my voice calm and not scream the words at him.

He didn't respond, causing a small fissure to form on my heart. I watched as he walked slowly away from me and into the lounge. I felt like I was rooted to the spot, but somehow I managed to follow him. Once in the room he indicated that I should sit down. I was glad to sit as I feared my knees would give way under me if I had to remain standing any longer.

He looked so serious, his brow furrowing as he steepled his fingers on his brow. For all the world, he looked like he was having an internal argument. I wondered what the outcome would be.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

I decided I should fill the silence that formed such a gaping chasm between us, hoping that whatever was worrying him, would pass. Maybe he had a bad day at work, or something else was on his mind. Maybe he was pissed that I had spoiled his plans to surprise me at the airport. Who knew?

"I got an earlier flight, baby; I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much. I really did. I just couldn't bear to be away from you for any longer. I know I should have called, but well, you know me." I raced through the words, not sure if he actually caught any of them. I hoped he had.

I stood and walked toward him, throwing my arms around his neck. I went to kiss him, but he pushed me way. He never pushed me away, refused me. Even when he was exhausted, he could never say no to me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Jasper left me standing there, dejected and walked away from me, staring out of the window into the small garden we had. Then as he turned to face me, the Jasper that I knew and loved was gone. His face was blank, emotionless; his eyes were dark and empty. There was no light behind them. I felt an involuntary shudder run through me.

"Alice, I'm sorry; so sorry darling. I wasn't expecting you to be here. You shouldn't have been here. I wanted to save you from this hurt. I can't bear to see you in pain. Shit! This is a mess. I had it all planned, everything was planned. Then you came home early."

He stopped talking and began to pace the room. I made my way back to the safety of the couch and sank back onto it before I fell down to my knees that had turned to jello at his words.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

"I was going to leave before you got home. Now, well now you know. I'm sorry, baby, I really am." His voice decreased into a whisper as he spoke.

Somehow I found my voice. "Jazz, what are you talking about? What do you mean, gone? I… I don't understand." My voice cracked as I uttered the final words. "You're leaving me?" The words caught in my throat as I struggled to free them, but they needed to be said...I had to know.

He stared at me, watching me as the tears filled my eyes. I fought them back; this had to be a mistake...it just had to be. We were happy, we were in love. Weren't we?

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Jasper let out a deep sigh as I looked into his eyes. They were still empty and emotionless. It felt like the man I loved was no longer here. The person stood in front of me, was an empty shell of that man.

He walked slowly towards me, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of me. He took my trembling hands in his, and held them tightly. His thumbs gently rubbed against my skin. The feeling sent familiar tingles through my body as I reacted naturally and instinctively to the man that I loved. I felt like he was my soul mate, my forever until a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Staring at my hands as he rubbed them, my eyes never left his face. I was waiting for the moment he would look at me.

He spoke in a low voice. "Alice, I know how confused you must be right now, and for that, I am truly sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

He looked up at me, and I couldn't do this any longer. "Then don't," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks unchecked. I dropped my head down, hiding my tears from him.

One hand reached up and gently brushed my cheek. I leaned into his touch, my eyes closed. I moved my head so my lips made contact with his hand where I planted a soft, gentle kiss. He startled me when he pulled away quickly as if he'd been shocked. I looked up at him to be greeted by a startled face looking back at me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

I moved to touch him; he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

He hissed at me. "I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't be here; I have to go."

I watched in horror as he stood to leave. I followed him, grabbing his arm to stop him. I knew this would be futile, but I had to do something.

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face me. His brow was knitted together, mirroring the confusion I could see in his eyes.

Finally, there was some emotion in him. Maybe he wouldn't leave me; he would realize that this was a mistake.

I needed to try, so pleaded in a whisper. "Jasper, please?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRobten**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

He stood staring at me as more confusion crossed his face. I could tell he was unsure and his next actions confused me.

Closing the space between us that had felt like a gaping chasm, his lips crashed to mine, taking me by surprise. The force of the passion nearly knocked me off my feet. My body responded to him instinctively as I returned his ardor, and we found ourselves locked in a battle fuelled by pure passion.

However, there was an edge to his kisses. The force he displayed scared me. This wasn't my Jasper. I put this to the back of my mind, for now.

* * *

**Authors Note: Beta'd by DreamofRob10**

**This will be th last of the beta'd chaps as poor Steph Dreamofrob10 was in a car accident last night as has a broken wrist and other injuries, sit luckily is okay! So she won't be able to continue. I love you babes - speedy recovery and this is for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

He pulled back, looking at me, and I knew instantly the look that colored his face, he wanted me. He couldn't leave me if he wanted me, could he? Our faces were so close together that I could feel his breath on my face. I slowly moved my hand to his face, and gently stroked his cheek. I watched as he closed his eyes and he moved his face in my touch. I was winning, and I wasn't about to give up now.

I pulled my hand away, knowing that he would react, and he did. His eyes snapped open and fixed onto mine as a low growl of want escaped his throat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I led Jasper upstairs without a word being spoken, I didn't want to break the spell. We moved slowly, his hand remaining in mine. Once we reached our bedroom I noticed that there were drawers open, the doors on the closet were open showing that his clothes were gone, making it real.

I didn't care, I needed this, I wanted him, and he wanted me.

We undressed each other slowly, taking our time. This was what I needed. He made love to me, slowly, showing me how much he loved me. Or at least that's how it seemed. It never once entered my head that this could be goodbye. The last words I heard him say to me were. "I do love you Alice." As I drifted off to sleep I thought I heard him speak again, but could not open my eyes or function to respond.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me as it warmed both the room and my naked skin. My eyes opened slowly and I remembered with a smile on my face what had happened in here last night. I stretched out like a cat, relieved that things were back on track. Yesterday was a mistake, he knew that now, he had got past whatever was bothering him.

I turned over in bed, reaching out for him. Wanting him to wrap me in his arms, keep me safe, tell me that we were going to be okay. I was shocked to find that the bed was cold and empty.

He was gone, and I was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I leapt out of bed, pulling on the clothes that I had discarded last night. I ran out of the bedroom, my heart beating at a million miles a minute. I shouted his name desperately hoping that he would be here, that he would reply to me. But he didn't, I was only greeted by a wall of silence.

I almost fell down the wooden staircase in my desperation to find him, to see that my worse fears were unfounded.

Deep down I knew it was futile, but hope still remained. It flickered deep within me like the flame of a candle fighting to stay alight in a breeze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Frantically I moved from room to room finding each one empty until I came full circle and found myself standing back at the foot of the staircase in the empty hallway. I wrapped my arms around my chest, hoping that would bring me some comfort. It didn't.

My eyes fell to where I had seen the suitcase yesterday, it was gone and Jasper too. His keys were sat on the hall table on top of a handwritten note. I made my way over the items, reaching out with outstretched fingers to them. As they glanced across the objects I recoiled as if I had been shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I took a deep breath and opened the note, it simply read.

_I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer. I will explain just not right now. I can't do this anymore. I did love you Alice, It's just sometimes love just isn't enough._

_Forgive me._

_Jasper x_

I read and then re-read the note. It told me nothing that I didn't already know. Tears welled up in my eyes and I screwed the piece of paper up, throwing it on the floor. In a fit of rage I swept my arm across the table and watched as the items scattered. A crystal vase shattering into a million pieces as it smashed on the floor, just like my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Ringing his cell was a fruitless exercise; I knew deep down that there was no way that he would answer it. I had to try, if I could talk to him we could work this out of that I was sure. However what I didn't expect was the number to be out of service, the number disconnected.

I hung up and dialed again, it had to be a fault, he wouldn't do that to me, would he?

My heart sank as realization set in, he was gone, despite what happened last night between us he had no intention of staying, he always intended to leave me. How stupid was I?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I threw my cell against the wall getting some small shred of pleasure as it smashed. My knees gave way under me and the floor greeted me, I pulled my knees upto my chest and wrapped my arms around them, and I sat there rocking back and forth as sobs wracked my chest.

Tears that I no longer cared to stop fell from my eyes as I continued to rock back and forth. I couldn't move from this place, and I didn't want to. Jasper had gone, I was alone and he wasn't coming back.

I had never felt as alone as I did right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

How long I was on the floor I didn't know, time had no meaning for me.

The sound of muffled voices outside the front door came to my ears, but once I realized that it wasn't Jasper I lost interest. Then I heard a knock on the door, Jasper wouldn't knock, he had a key.

The voices stopped and I heard footsteps moving away. It clearly wasn't him. Realization dawned on me, Jasper didn't have a key anymore. He had left it. Now it was among the scattered items on the floor.

I let out a small strangled sob that I couldn't move from my position on the floor, I was frozen in place.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

The voices came back, they must've heard my cry. The voices that I heard became more frantic as they started to call my name, but it wasn't who I wanted, who I needed so I retreated into myself.

The sound of splintering wood was what I heard next followed by the front door flying open and then my brother's Edward and Emmett were stood in front of me. All I heard was the gasps of shock as they took in the scene before them, including me huddled on the ground.

I was scooped up into Emmett's strong arms, and I felt safe once again. I could always rely on my brothers to protect me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Emmett placed me on the couch, and turned to Edward, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew that they were and carried through into the lounge where I was placed on the couch. They talked in hushed voices but I knew what they were saying, they were discussing what happened. Then Edward bent down, brushing my hair off my face. "Alice, what happened? Where's Jasper?"

My face crumbled once again in despair. Fresh tears flooded my eyes, cascading down my cheeks. I thought I would've run out of them by now. He took me in his arms, holding me, protecting me. He was my brother, and I loved him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Edward stayed, rocking me until I could cry no more, allowing me the time I needed to try and be able to tell him what had happened. Emmett made himself busy, clearing up the mess that I had made in the hall.

I managed in a small voice to say the words that would make it real. "Jasper. He's gone, he's left me."

There was a sharp intake of breath before I heart Emmett cursing in the hallway. Edward shouted to him.

"Emmett! Don't even think about it." Before he said almost under his breath. "We will do this together. No-one hurts our sister."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I felt better knowing that my brothers would protect me, support me. Jasper might have left me, but they would always be there for me.

Edward and Emmett fussed around me, asking me for the details of what happened. I told them what I knew, which was very little. They keep asking what had caused it, had we rowed. I answered them the best I could, they kept exchanging glances and I got the feeling that they knew more than they were letting on.

I needed to know, if they knew something about what had happened then I wanted to hear it. I took a deep breath and prepared to ask.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I pulled away from Edward, putting some distance between us. "What's going on?" I demanded. They both stared at me, again they looked at each other. "No! Don't look at each, look at me. Tell me! I need to know."

Emmett looked at the floor, only Edward managed to look at me. I knew my brother well enough to know that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Alice, please you have to understand." He said in a soft voice, his eyes not moving from mine.

I felt sick, they knew something about why Jasper had gone. My body reacted and I ran to the bathroom and was sick. Could things get any worse?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I washed my face before I made my way slowly downstairs afraid to face the truth that was about to be unveiled. I stood just outside the door, listening to their whispered conversation. Wishing that I could make out what was being said. Taking a deep breath I fixed a determined look on my face and opened the door. The guilty looks on their faces were not lost on me. I could not crumble, not now, I needed the truth, and my brothers were going to give it to me. I just needed to be able to handle whatever it was they were going to tell me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Standing in the doorway I fixed my most determined look on my face. I swore to myself that I would not break down. "Well? Are you going to tell me what you know?" Quirking an eyebrow at Edward I took in the fleeting look of panic on his face, he looked at Emmett who just nodded slowly, giving his silent approval to tell me the truth. I kept my eyes fixed firmly on Edward as he ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Ali, are you sure that you are ready to hear this?"

I nodded. "Tell me. I need to know. Please?"

He nodded at me. "Okay, I will tell you what I know.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I sat on the couch, he moved to sit opposite me on the coffee table. The irony that Jasper sat there not hours earlier is not lost on me. He took my hands in his, as he stared at them as he started to speak.

"You know we love you, and would do anything for you. I… We…"

I was sick of not knowing. "Just tell me! I'm not a child Edward."

He sighed heavily. "Okay. Jasper was having an affair. He was sleeping with Maria. I found out and confronted him."

I felt the air leave my body. "Oh!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Fighting back the traitorous tears that were pricking the back of my eyes. I asked, "How did you know?"

"I saw them together. I was out one night after work and I was in the same bar as them. I thought that he was just having a drink with colleagues until I saw them kiss. I'm sorry Ali, I should've told you, but I knew that it would break your heart so I needed to be sure."

I managed to calm myself, every part of me wanted to scream out loud. How could he do this to me? To us? A deeper betrayal was that my brothers knew and didn't tell me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I let Edward continue to speak. "He didn't know that I had seen him. I was in the men's room when he came in and called you, I heard him lie about where he was and who he was with. I wanted to punch him. I spoke to him the next day, telling him I had seen him. He lied to me, told me that she came onto him, needed a shoulder to cry on following a nasty break up. He said that she kissed him, that he told her he wasn't interested. I'm such an idiot, I believed him.

I knew what you guys had, you seemed to be so happy and in love. I trusted him, thought that he was being honest with me."

Nodding I remembered when Jasper's late nights at the office stared. The nights he would spend with the guys, staying over at friends. What a fool I had been. I had trusted him given him my heart and yet all the time he was fucking some one else behind my back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

He had played me, I was in love with him and this is how he repaid me. Jasper Whitlock, the man that I loved was nothing more than a lying, cheating ass. I wished that he'd been man enough to tell me, but no he planned to sneak out like a shadow, leaving me wondering what I had done, why he had left. But he had done that anyway. Only the way it happened meant that he got one last time in our bed, with me. I felt sick at the thought of what transpired last night. I had thought that was his way of showing me he loved me. All he did was make me feel like a fool.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

"How long?" I asked, somehow keeping my voice calm.

I was greeted by silence so I tried again. "How fucking long Edward since you first saw them?"

"Alice, please. Don't do this." He pleaded. "You have nothing to gain by knowing."

I stand, and begin to pace the room, I couldn't remain sitting any longer. I had to pace the tension I could feel building in me. "I have nothing to gain? Oh but I do. I have to know how long I was a fool. Blinded by my love for him." I choked on the last words. Emmett took me into one of his famous bear hugs, crushing me to his chest.

Then I heard the words that ripped my heart completely in two.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

"Four months." It was Emmett who spoke.

I said nothing, my breathing remained calm and steady as I remained in his hold. I don't think that I could've moved if I wanted to. I closed my eyes tightly as I spoke.

"Thank you for telling me." I pushed away from him. "How did you find out that he had lied, that he was seeing her?"

"I was out one night last week just before you went away and I saw them again. I couldn't believe it, they were together, acting like a couple, being so brazen about it." He stopped while he composed himself, I could see that he was angry and I felt for him. When he was able to continue I found out that he had seen Maria and Jasper together in a bar, he kept his distance, watching them together before he interrupted them.

There was no way Jasper could deny it. Game over.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

He had begged Edward not to tell me, who had been torn about what to do. I was his sister, and the last thing he wanted to do was break my heart, but he would not see me played like that.

He'd told Jasper that he wouldn't keep his secret, either he told me or Edward would. He gave him a week from my return home, or he would expose his dirty little secret.

My world was crashing down around my ears, everything that I thought I had was a lie. Painting a smile on my face I looked at my brothers, they really didn't know what to do for the best, I needed to know more.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Anger spiked in me. I stared at my brothers, the realization that they had known my boyfriend was a lying cheating jerk and yet they allowed me to continue to think that everything was okay.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me. Why the fuck would you keep this from me? I'm your sister! He was nothing. Nothing to you! Yet you sided with him!" I was shaking with anger, tears falling down my cheeks and I began to shake.

I went towards Edward, my eyes narrowing as I continued my tirade. "You should have told me. How could you do this to me!" I was standing right in front of him and before I knew what I was doing, my hand came back and I slapped him hard across the face hissing at him. "I hate you!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and my feet left the ground as Emmett picked me up. I struggled in his hold, but it was pointless. He just held me, letting me sob and scream until there were not more tears or word that could come from me.

I stared at Edward who was rubbing his face where I had slapped him. He too had tears in his eyes. He spoke in a low voice.

"I am going to make us all a coffee. I want to make this right Ali, I really do."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I watched as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Emmett released his hold me on and spoke in a low, soft voice.

"Ali, don't blame him. He did what he thought was right. We're your brothers; we would never, ever hurt you intentionally. Jasper is the one in the wrong here, not Edward. It crushed him to know that Jasper was doing this you, even if it was for a week or so. Me? I wanted to punch him, make him pay for the hurt that this would cause you. But Edward wouldn't let me. Trust me I wanted to, and nearly did on more than on occasion. My love for you stopped me, I knew that you would need me to be here for you when he finally told you to truth."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I sighed, knowing that my brothers were only looking out for me. They loved me, wanted to protect me like they always did. I would always be their baby sister, and they would always be my heroes.

I realized that Edward was stood in the doorway, and I wondered how much of what Emmett said he had heard. I smiled weakly at him, knowing that I owed him an apology and that I needed to listen to what he had to say.

The weight of what he knew about Jasper was now lifted, and I needed him to be my brother.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Edward spoke in a low voice, I could hear the hurt and anger in his words. "All I can do is hope that you can forgive me Ali. I hated the fact that he was lying to you. You deserved so much better, so much more. I didn't want to be the one to break your heart. Jasper was an ass for doing this to you. I never expected him to leave you like this. I thought that he would end it with her, come clean, beg for forgiveness. I never expected this, I am so sorry Alice."

Looking at my brother I could see the pain written on his face, mirroring my own. If I hurt, he hurt, and I was definitely hurting.

I smiled weakly at him through the pain that was surrounding my heart. "Edward, it's not your fault. You did what you thought was best, and I love you for it. I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

He came over to me and hugged me, muttering the whole time that he was sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Some hours later I took my tired, weary and emotionally battered body to bed, although I couldn't bring myself to sleep in what had been our bed. I slept in the guest bedroom. Edward and Emmett drew lots to see who would stay with me overnight, they wouldn't leave me alone despite my insisting that I would be okay.

That night I cried myself to sleep, I was mourning the loss of the man that I loved. At the same time I took comfort from the love shown to me by my brothers. I couldn't blame Edward, he tried to protect me.

The only person I blamed was Jasper. I never wanted to see him again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

When I woke the next morning for a minute I forgot what had happened and wondered why I was in the guest room, then I remembered. There was the moment of happiness before my world shattered once again. I made my brothers a hearty breakfast before I shooed them out of the house.

As they left they both have me 'the look'. The one that told me that they would be checking on me, and I managed to smile at them both.

Once I was alone I closed the door, resting my back against it, I slid down the wood until I was sat on the floor and once again let the tears flow.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Once I was out of tears I picked myself up and dusted myself down. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, wanting to remove any trace of him from my life. Photos were removed from frames and I took them into the garden and burned them, anything that reminded me of him was thrown into the garbage. I was determined to move forward and not look back.

The day flew by so quickly, I just couldn't bring myself to go into what had been our bedroom. That would take time and courage, and I didn't have the just yet, but I knew that I had to face my demons at some point.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

It took me a week to be able to go into the bedroom, when I did I was armed with paint and rollers, new bed linen and the love and support of my brothers. We redecorated and I bought a new mattress and linen for the bed. It all felt fresh and new, any trace of Jasper was removed. I even re-arranged the furniture so that it felt like another room.

This was now my home, and Jasper nor anything that reminded of him had no place in.

Emmett and Edward were there for me every step of the way. They constantly checked up on me, I think they expected me to crumble, but once I knew the truth I was able to start to move on with my life, I didn't want to live in the past I needed a future.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Six months passed so quickly, I hadn't heard from Jasper and I hadn't seen him. Rumor had it that he had moved out of town, but I no longer cared. The person I had become since he left me was so different to the one he left behind. I'd adopted a new outlook on life, changed my job too. I was like a new woman.

Then one day I was in the supermarket picking up some last minute supplies for a BBQ I was throwing for Edward's birthday. I wanted to spoil him so was reaching up for a bottle of malt whisky and just had it in my grasp when I heard a voice say behind me. "Can I help you with that?"

Chills ran through me, I turned to see his crooked smile as he grinned at me. Jasper.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Our eyes met and I couldn't speak. It was the first time since he left that I had seen him. I'd thought about his day, what I would say, and now it was here. He was standing right in front of me, and I was stood staring, speechless.

Then just as quickly a strong arm wrapped around my waist, a kiss planted on my cheek.

"Hey babe, there you are! I lost you."

I turned around, shocked to see Edward's best friend Riley standing next to me. He looked between me and Jasper who's face had fallen. Riley gave me a sly wink before he pulled me closer to him.

He extended his hand out, "Hi, I'm Riley, Alice's boyfriend."

I noted the smile that played on his lips, coupled with the look on Jasper's.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

"Nice to meet you Riley. I'm Jasper Whitlock. "He shook Riley's hand and I gasped as Riley pulled Jasper toward him. "I know who you are Jasper. I know all about you."

I noticed the silent exchange that happened between them, I was worried about what was going to happen next. I was wedged against his chest and I felt my heart start to beat quicker, I had never realized how attractive Riley was. I shook this thought from my head.

I was looking up at his face, watching as his jaw clenched as he stared at Jasper, almost daring him to say or do something.

Jasper took a step toward me and Riley tensed. He spoke in a low voice. "Nice to see you Alice, you look… happy. I just wanted to say-"


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Riley opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.** "**I don't want to hear it Jasper. You walked out on me, on us. You lied to me, deceived me. There is nothing that you can say that I want to hear and I have nothing to say to you."

I looked a Riley, who reached up and grabbed a bottle of the whisky that I had dropped before he kissed the top of my head and lead me away from Jasper saying just loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"C'mon babe we got a party to organize. He's not worth your time."

Riley was right, he wasn't worth my time, or a second thought. I walked away from him my arm wrapped around Riley, his around me. This felt right, it feel good, even if he was only pretending.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

We kept up the pretense of being a couple in love until we made it back to my car. Riley helped me pack the groceries into the trunk, and then stood looking nervous as I looked at him.

"Thanks Riley, I appreciate you helping me out there. Jasper was… well he-"

"I know who he was Alice. Edward told me everything." He spoke in a soft voice, his eyes fixed on mine. "He must've been crazy is all I can say."

I giggled like a schoolgirl. "Riley, he's not here, you don't have to pretend anymore. And thank you."

Riley looked serious, his brow furrowed. "I wasn't pretending Alice."

All I could say in return was, "Oh." Before his lips met mine.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

I returned the kiss, my hands touching his chest, I felt a thrill rush through me as we kissed and as we pulled apart the feeling was clearly mutual as Riley's face broke out into a wide grin as he muttered under his breath. "Wow."

I smiled at him, wanting more and just as I went up on my tip toes to claim it I saw Jasper standing, staring from across the parking lot, but I didn't care, he was nothing to me anymore. The second kiss was longer and more intense and I had to remind myself that we were in public, but part of my didn't care.

I felt a happiness return that I thought had been lost forever.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own – no copyright infringement is intended**

Riley as it turned out had the biggest crush on me, but was treading carefully. He knew that my heart had been broken. I think that he had been warned by my brothers, and only now did he act. He came to my rescue when I was confronted with the ghost of my past. Now that ghost had been laid to rest for once and for all.

We were happy together, and very much in love. Riley had done everything to make me happy, I truly was the happiest woman alive.

Riley was my future and I couldn't wait to find out where this would take us. I would go anywhere with him as long as we were together.


	52. Chapter 52

So, that is it! My first drabble is done and complete and I can heave a sigh of relief.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I will do my best to reply and thank you individually but there are SO many – you really have made me smile.

Thanks to Bella Carroll for arranging these Drabble Wars first and foremost. I am sending love again to my beta Steph who wasn't able to continue with the beat'ing of this as she had a car accident. I am sending you lots of get well wishes and virtual hugs for a swift and speedy recovery. Any and all mistakes in the second half are all mine.

I need to thank Simply Matt for challenging me to write this in the first place and to FFaddward for pre-reading and telling me it made sense. She is not an angst girl so her reading this was a big thing. Also thanks to Yulliah who pre-read also, you made me look at it again – thank you babes.

If anyone hasn't listened to the song that inspired this fic, please do! Emeli Sande is an amazing artist and I am not sure she is well known outside the UK but she is awesome. The song gives me chills when I listen to it, and I have used some lines from the song in the chapters - they just had to be put in.

Thanks everyone and I am now off to read everyone else's drabbles which are listed below and it has been a pleasure to go to 'war' with you all.

Until next time

Lou x

* * *

Other stories in the September Drabble War

**Bnjwl**

**Title: **Every Other Weekend  
**Summary:** Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, under appreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each him every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns of life bring them back together? If so, will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

**Allienicole16** **Title:** One More Night **Summary:** Bella and Edward have a horrible relationship. He screams, she screams, they throw things, doors get slammed. Just all around bad. Finally, they've just had it and they both decide just one more night. But he's said this thousands of times before. Can he actually do it this time? It's based on the Maroon 5 song of the same name.

**WhiteWolfLegend** **Title:**The Miracle on Green Mile **Summary:** Bella is the first ever woman in charge for what she does, the head officer on the Green Mile, Death Row. When a certain Emmett McCarty comes to her row, things change and her outlook on life will never be the same.

**Quietdrabble** **Title:** The Body Artist **Summary**: Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

**Ana Fluttersby **** Title: **The Strength of Destiny **Summary:** They have met and have had sex on multiple occasions, but they don't know each other's names or contact information. They are leaving it to chance.

**TwiLighT7242** **Title:**How to Attain Perfect Happiness **Summary:** 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be best friend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?


End file.
